


Answering Machine

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, M/M, perfectworldshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: Sycamore calls Lysandre.





	

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“Hey, it’s Augustine. Haha, oh man, did you really hit on Diantha? That’s hilarious. I wish I could have been there. What’d she say? What’d YOU say? Call me back.”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“I went to your cafe today. Did you put a new uniform in place? Nice suits; very ‘80s. Good years, good years. But aren’t the sunglasses a bit strange indoors? Call me back.”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“I heard you’ve met my latest trainers. Aren’t they something special? I have high hopes for them. I’ll formally introduce you next time we’re all in town. Call me back.”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“Haha, you’re so silly sometimes when you get excited. I love that passion! But you say some really bizarre things. I always say you’re a big goofball but nobody believes me! Call me back.”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“What’s this I hear about Team Flare? I’m a bit confused. Fill me in sometime. Call me back.”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“…Lysandre, is something wrong? I don’t understand your Holo Caster message. You sound so fatalistic. It’s not like you. Call me back.”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“I’m headed to Geosenge as fast as I can. Don’t do anything stupid. Call me back.”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“Please, for the love of God, call me back. Please don’t be…Just call me back!”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“…I guess…I guess that’s it then. That’s what you meant all along, isn’t it? I wish I had known. I wish you had told me… C–…”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“That kid was made Champion the other day. Earlier there was a big parade for all of them, and I personally thanked them for stopping you. It really hurt, too, because I meant every word.”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“…I went to Geosenge for the first time today. I ended up just standing there, looking down at the hole. No one wants to excavate it. It occured to me for the first time that you’re really down there. I miss you.”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“Isn’t this stupid? I’m calling just to hear your voice. I have your last Holo Caster message saved but I can’t bring myself to watch it. I still can’t believe what you did. And I…still can’t believe that you’re…”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“I went to your cafe again today. It’s been deserted ever since. There’s two Flare agents still hanging around in the basement, but they don’t seem to listen to anything I say. I’m going to try to buy the building. I think anyone else would just tear it down.”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“I saw Diantha today. The subject of you never came up. No one seems to think about you any more. I’m sure they do, though. You were so popular and well-liked. You had so many friends. And yet you never…I wish you had told someone.”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“Every time the Holo Caster turns on, some part of me thinks that somehow you made it out and you were just hiding. But that’s…not what happened, is it?”

***

_You’ve reached Lysandre; leave a message._

“Maybe I’m just blathering at this point. But I really wish I could talk to you again. I mi–”

_Mailbox full._


End file.
